The present invention relates to tappets and, more particularly, to alignment devices for use with tappets.
Tappets are typically included in a valve train of an internal combustion engine to transmit motion from a cam shaft of the engine to one or more intake or exhaust valves. As the cam shaft rotates, the tappets receive both a sideways force and a downward force from the cam shaft, but only transmit the downward force to the valves to open and/or close the valves. The tappets thereby reduce the possibility of bending or otherwise damaging the valves during operation of the engine.